I know You
by Moon Princess Airi
Summary: Summary: Usagi and Mamoru can't stand each other even though fate has constantly bought them together. What happens when Usagi boyfriend breaks her heart? Will Mamoru show her how he really feels? ONESHOT


Summary: Usagi and Mamoru can't stand each other even though fate has constantly bought them together. What happens when Usagi boyfriend breaks her heart? Will Mamoru show her how he really feels? ONESHOT

The is my second fanfic, so please review! By the way, I don't hate Seiya, but I just couldn't come up with a new character for her boyfriend, so I decide to use Seiya.

Usagi skipped to the game arcade happily. Usagi was meeting her boyfriend Seiya for a date in the game arcade and she was beyond excited. Seiya was usually busy with all the after school activities he attended, so going on dates was a rare thing for them. I wonder if he'll like the new dress I bought, she thought. The dress was a casual strapless royal blue dress and her hair was styled differently without her usual buns. Instead she let her golden locks loose. Usagi looked way more stunning than usual. She started humming happily thinking about what Seiya had planned for them. It was their anniversary after all. She was still thinking about her where her boyfriend was going to take her when she bumped into something. "Sorry… Ehh, dumpling head is that you? Where are you dumplings? It's no fun to call you dumpling head without your dumpling." a familiar voice asked. Usagi looked up angrily knowing perfectly well who it belonged to. "Like I care if you have fun or not. I took them off. It's a special occasion," Usagi said carefully, bracing herself for a mean remark. The familiar voice belong to Mamoru Chiba her lab partner and her biggest enemy. They hated each other since day one, but they couldn't avoid one another no matter how hard they tried. They always seemed to be stuck together. Usagi would admit he was handsome with his perfect black hair and blue eyes, but he was cold. Mamoru hated her, so it was no use trying to get attached to him or anything. "I wonder what special occasion is so special that you would put the world out of its misery of seeing so awful dumpling of yours," Mamoru wondered out loud. Usagi usually would insult him back, but she decided it would be better to answer him just to get him out of her way, "I am going out with my boyfriend." "Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Mamoru asked with a small hint of sadness in his voice. Usagi began to get frustrated. It was getting late, and Seiya was probably waiting for her. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Why do you care? Are you jealous or something?" She asked angrily. Mamoru laughed and replied," Jealous. I pity the guy in fact I bet he is probably cheating on you or something because I don't believe anyone in the world would ever want to date you," Mamoru said calmly. Usagi slapped him hard. Usagi was trying to hold back tears of anger. Usagi knew Mamoru didn't get along with her, but that was going too far. Usagi never felt more humiliated than that moment.

Mamoru just looked at her in shock as she walked angrily. I really did deserve that slap, he thought to himself. The truth was Mamoru was jealous and he let it get the best of him. Mamoru had a huge crush on Usagi ever since he met her, but they got off to the wrong start and he had no idea how to turn things around. He knew he had no right to insult her just because he couldn't get the guts to tell her how he really felt about her. I should try to apologize; he thought to himself and decided to track her down.

Meanwhile, Usagi had finally reached the game arcade, but Seiya wasn't in sight. Usagi was beyond upset. Thanks to stupid Mamoru, Seiya probably got tired of waiting and left, she thought to herself. Mamoru, she thought was really the worst person she ever met, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him. Usagi decided to forget about that and went up to the game arcade employee and her friend Motoki. "Hey, Motoki-onisan," Usagi said trying to get his attention. He smiled when he saw her and said," Lookin nice Usagi! What's up?" Usagi smiled. Motoki always made her feel better. No wonder she once had a crush on him, but later she discovered she saw him more as an older brother. "Have you seen my boyfriend?" Usagi asked. Motoki smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong Motoki-onisan?" Usagi asked when she saw his sudden change of mood. "Are you still going out with Seiya?" Motoki asked grimly. "Yea, why do you ask?" Usagi said. "Mmm, I think you should go the machines in the very end to the right and see for yourself if that the person you want to date," Motoki said. "Okay…" Usagi said confused, but started walked over there anyways.

Motoki pulled his cell phone out and called one of Usagi's best friends Minako. "Motoki! What's up?" Minako asked excitedly making her crush on Motoki more obvious than it already was. "I think you need to get to the arcade soon. You and everyone. Usagi is going to need moral support," Motoki said. "Huh, what happened," Minako asked in a worried voice. "Her boyfriend is cheating on her," Motoki said and with that Minako hanged up. Usagi walked slowly to where Modoki directed her. Usagi couldn't shake how weird he was acting. Then, Usagi saw what Motoki must of have seen. It was Seiya, but he wasn't exactly waiting for her. Seiya was making out with some blonde girl. Usagi cleared her thoat. Tears began to fall across her cheeks. Seiya quickly pulled away from the blonde. "I can explain," he said. "Save it. We are though," Usagi said and ran towards the exit. "Usagi, wait up!" Motoki called out. Usagi kept running with no idea where she was going. He cheated on her. She couldn't believe it, but Mamoru was right. No one would ever what to date her. She was a fool to believe Seiya loved her. She trusted him. How long had he been cheating on her? How many girls? Has she just a fun time for him? Finally, she stopped at a bench at the park near her house. She curled herself into fetal position and began to sob. She was so excited for their date and now she was heartbroken.

Mamoru decided to give up on looking for Usagi when he spotted Usagi. Perfect, he thought. Now, he could apologize to her. "Usagi," Mamoru called. She turned and he saw her tears. He hurried to her and asked, "Usagi, are you okay?" "You were right. Are you happy? My boyfriend was cheating on me! I guess it is true that no one in this world would date me," she yelled. Mamoru was taken aback. Mamoru didn't know how to respond. "Listen, I came here to tell you I was a jerk. I didn't actually mean that," Mamoru said softy. "But, you were right. I am an annoying ugly person. Who would want to date me?" Usagi said softly. "I would," Mamoru said and looked into her eyes. Mamoru was as surprised as she was at his words. "You're lying," Usagi said. "No, I am not. I tease you a lot, but that's only because I love you," Mamoru said.

Usagi couldn't believe her ears. Mamoru, the guy who called her dumpling head every chance he got was actually admitting to being in love with her? "Prove it," Usagi said even though she had no idea how someone could prove something like that. "I know you, Usagi. You hate school especially math and English. You love home economics though. You can be a bit of a crybaby, but you always try to be friends with everyone and are truly caring. You love sweets especially cake," he said. Usagi smiled and Mamoru continued," You're scared of ghosts. You favorite colors are pink and white. You're dream is to be a bride. You have the most beautiful gold hair I've ever seen and you're eyes are breathtaking. I know you and I love you." Mamoru said. Usagi looked awestruck. She couldn't believe it. Here was the one guy she believe hated her declaring that he loved her. Usagi was blushing nonstop now. Suddenly, Mamoru kissed her. It wasn't a kiss like the ones she had with Seiya. Those were nothing compared to the breathtaking kiss Mamoru was giving her at the moment. Usagi felt like she died and went to heaven. She couldn't get enough. Even though their bodies were pressed together she couldn't be close enough. Finally, he pulled away and said, "I love you Usako."


End file.
